Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Pursuit, and the first episode of the series as a whole. Michael McClain awakes to a new world as he meets Frank Robertson and Joe Taylor, two new friends who attempt to answer Michael's questions about the mysterious wasteland that they all woke up in. As Michael gets adapted to his new home, the show uses flashbacks to express what Michael did previously in his life and how he ended up in the Underworld. Flashback November 25th, 2012 Michael is revealed in his first flashback to have been a doctor when his superior, Dr. Ford, suddenly calls him into his office with an upset tone. Michael follows Ford into his office where Ford then fires Michael from Westside Emergency Center. When Michael is stunned and upset, Dr. Ford tells him that he found out Michael didn't legally aquire his medical license. Michael tries to defend himself by saying that he was raised in a poor family, but Ford insists that this is a good thing for Michael, because he could have reported him instead of just letting Michael go from the hospital. Ford then leaves his office as Michael sits in astonishment. January 9th, 2014 Michael is seen in court as the prosecuting attorney for the case against Francis Johnson for the murder of Daniel Wilson. After a passionate speech by Michael, the jury reads the guilty verdict as Michael and his client, John Wilson, shake hands. Outside the court room, John thanks Michael for helping him win the case, saying that he is a great man that the legal system should be glad to have. Michael then approaches his father in their living room as they celebrate another case won. His father, Jack McClain, tells Michael how proud he is of him, and reveals to the audience that Michael is a con man, (and so was Jack) explaining how Michael was able to jump from job to job and why he didn't have a valid medical license. Michael then tells Jack that he became a con man like his family before him so he could fulfill his brother Anthony's final wishes before his death from cancer. Michael then tells his father that he will go to the bank the next day and pick up the funds that he recieved from his client for the case. January 10th, 2014 Michael walks into the Los Angeles Security Trust and Savings building as he is greeted by the teller. Michael then requests that he would like to withdraw a large amount of money he received within the last day as he gives his bank account number and the teller looks through the database. Suddenly, the man tells Michael that his account has been frozen due to a large amount of money that was stolen from Westside Emergency Center and that he has been told to report Michael to the authorities. Michael begins to leave the bank before armed robbers enter and begin to hold up the bank. Michael and the rest of the hostages get down on their knees before the main robber calls Michael over to him and one of the robbers brings Michael to him. The main robber pulls out his pistol, cocks it back, and pulls the trigger, shooting Michael in the head. In The Underworld January 10th, 2014 (Day 1) Michael suddenly wakes up (in the same clothes he was wearing in the bank) in the middle of the desert as he stands up and looks around, trying to figure out where he is and why he is there. Suddenly, he sees a mysterious figure standing ahead of him. Michael, looking concerned, runs towards the figure but trips and falls on a rock before seeing the figure has vanished before his eyes. Suddenly, Frank finds Michael and helps him up. Michael asks where he is as Frank tells him that no one there has any idea where they are. Michael asks how he can go home, and Frank laughs at the idea, telling Michael that "Once you're here, you ain't never going back. This is your home now." Michael stares at Frank, realizing that he could be right. Michael and Frank sit in Frank's house as Frank begins to try and get to know Michael by asking him who he is and what he did for a living. Michael tells him he doesn't want to talk about it and that he will be heading home. Frank laughs as he reiterates his same point to Michael, telling him that he won't be able to return home. Frank then begins to tell Michael about the dangers of the wasteland, including mutants and "weird alien things." He also mentions that the wasteland is occupied by other humans who pose a threat to safety when Michael realizes there are other people than just the two of them there. Frank then calls his friend Joe into the room as he greets Michael nervously. Joe is wearing greasy clothing and holding a wrench, presumably due to the fact that he was working on something at Frank's house. Michael asks if Joe can help him get home, but Joe simply says that everyone in the wasteland is stuck there like they are. He also says that Michael is one of the "lucky ones," considering he can remember most, if not all, of his memories. Frank states that he himself has even forgotten a lot of his life prior to the present. Michael then has a quick flashback to the bank robbery as he struggles to remember the whole event. Later, Frank takes Michael out for some target practice. He then shows Michael an abomination, a large rat-looking creature that is sitting in front of a large boulder. Michael freaks out at the sight of the large creature, but Frank tells him to calm down or they could be attacked. Frank then loads his M16 Assault Rifle back and kills the creature in front of Michael. He then says, "Well, this is dinner for a week." The camera then zooms in on the creature, as we see the number 525 written on the back of the mutant. Michael and Frank return to Frank's house where he begins to skin the animal on his bar counter. He continues to ask Michael about what he did for a living back home, but Michael continues to divert the question. Michael eventually changes clothes and takes a nap. Michael wakes up in terror as he remembers the bank robbery while dreaming. It cuts to him and Frank drinking beers as he tells him about the bank robbery and what happened to him there. He then tells Frank that he wants to find whoever tried to kill him and make them pay. Frank says that Michael is lucky he can remember what happened to him, and that he is open to helping him find whoever did this to him. Michael then asks Frank if he has ever had hallucinations while in the wasteland because he thought he might've been having them earlier. Frank says that there's no way Michael could have hallucinations in the short time he's been in the wasteland. Michael then says he thought he was having hallucinations because he saw his deceased brother when he first woke up in the wasteland. Trivia *Frank's voice sounds much different in the Pilot than it does in every other episode. In this episode, it sounds much more like a southern accent than it does of an older man. *Joe was originally not supposed to be a main character, but a supporting character who would drop by every few episodes. This is noticable in the first episode, where he seems to not make a very big appearance. Dr. Steinberg would later take on this role of a supporting character in Season 1. *Abram is noticeably in the background during the bank robbery. *While Michael is attempting to withdrawl money from his bank account, it is revealed that he stole over four million dollars from Westside Emergency Center after being fired by Dr. Ford. *Michael's bank account number is 528295. *Frank references John Rambo for the first time in this episode, a reference that he would continue making for the rest of the series. *Anthony McClain's ghost first appears in this episode. *Michael's job occupation as a con man who worked as a doctor and lawyer was inspired by infamous con artist Frank Abagnale.